A 'Little' Love Story
by Golden-Is-Back
Summary: R/Hr. When a spell backfires, Hermione and Ron find themselves shrunk to a very small size. And when they get lost in the yard, hillarity and romance blossom! Takes Place During Goblet of Fire. R


A 'Little' Love Story by Golden 0074 Rated: PG-13 (For Brief Violance and some bad Launguage)  
  
A/N: Holy crap, my first comedy story that isn't about politics or celebrities and isn't rated R in months! Unbelivebal! But that's a good thing! Well, basicly it's a story that takes place during GoF. It's a comedy/romance between RON and HERMIONE, so if you're a freaking werido-- I mean a Harry/Hermione or Draco/Hermione fan, then sorry ol' chap, but I'm not that kind of guy. Also, dedicated to the greatest friend and most wonderful girlfriend I could ever have, Aubrey Pedersen.  
  
Summary: Takes place during GoF. While at Hagrid's Hut, Ron finds a old spell scroll that teaches a shrinking spell, but when it backfires, he and Hermione wind up a mini size, and they must find their way to Dumbledore's office, threw the yard, Bugs, Snape and giant Blast-Ended Skrewts!  
  
Chapter One: "Canistrum Parvus! "  
  
(Takes Place Between just before the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournoment)  
  
A/N: Just a quick note, while their is "Romance" between Ron and Hermione in this story, the ending may surprise you. Also, this story may be mentioned in my upcoming novel-sized HP story, "Harry Potter and the Six Seals of Slytherin". (Year Six) so you've been told in advance. Hope you like it.  
  
The great oak doors bearing the large "H" that stand at the front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry burst open. A young boy of 14 with jet black hair, piercing green eyes, and a very unusual and unique scar walked out. Behind him, was a young girl of 14 who befell bushy brown hair and brown eyes, a know-it-all according to the school buzz. And bringing up the rear was red-headed Ron Weasley, six of seven children to bear his name, and his hair.  
  
"What'dya reckon happened to Crouch?" Ron ask as they crossed the yard.  
  
"Ron, if I had the faintist idea I'd tell you." Hermione anwsered back as they neared the hut of their friend, Hagrid.  
  
"You don't have an idea? That's a change--"  
  
"Oh? Well isn't that what you want? Don't you think all women should be brainless twits like that Fleur Delacour?"  
  
"I'm not the one who's all gag-gah over Krum!"  
  
"Oh honestly, you were bloody mad about him before he competed against Harry--"  
  
"Do you two ever stop?" Harry ask as they reached Hagrid's Hut. Ever since the Yule Ball he had been getting tired of Ron and Hermione's constant bickering. "If you two keep fighting like this people'll think your in love."  
  
"In love?" They voiced at the same time looking at each other. "Not a chance"  
  
That wasn't true. Ron did have feelings for Hermione, he had had them ever since second year. The day he saw her lying in the hospital wing.... petrified.... Ron didn't understand the feelings then. But by his third year he did. He was in love with Hermione Granger. And why not, after all? She was bloody brilliant, and though most of the other girls in Gryffindor, and everyone in Slytherin wouldn't call her a beauty queen.... Ron thought she was wonderful looking. He loved the way her curly brown hair fell over her shoulders.... there were, "other things" Ron noticed about her as well.... but that was just his typical teenage boy horomons kicking in....  
  
And Hermione had noticed this. During their third year she quickly got the message that Ron had a crush on her. And by the time term started this year, she had not only develops the same feelings, but she liked him even more, if possible. But how could she tell him? She was horribly ugly, and they had almost nothing in common. Or at least those were her thoughts. How soon things change....  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Harry pounded on the door, hoping Hagrid was inside.  
  
"In ah minu'e, I gotta op'n the do'r. Ke'p yer' sh'rt on." Hagrid opened the door. "Well 'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione, what arr' yeh doin' 'ere?" He ask.  
  
"Just a visit Hagrid." Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"'Fraid I 'ave ter step out fer a minu'e, I'll be ba'k thou'h." He said stepping out of his hut. Harry took a seat at the great table in his living room, Hermione sat across from him, and Ron was looking through Hagrid's shelves.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Ron said outloud upon finding a old scroll.  
  
"Ron, that isn't our, don't touch it." Hermione said steernly.  
  
"Ah, go stuff it Percy." Ron joked. He unrolled the scroll and looked at it. "Looks like a old spell."  
  
"Oh, I know what that is." Harry said. "Hagrid told me, he uses that to shrink things."  
  
"Like what?" Ron ask curious.  
  
"I dunno, he mentioned something 'bout shrinking the ants sometimes, incase they get to big and start ruining the tomatoes."  
  
"Shrink you say?" Ron ask with a wicked grin.  
  
"No Ron!" Hermione said at once. "Whatever it is, I don't like that look!"  
  
Ron turned to her with anything but a innocent look. "We can shrink Malfoy!"  
  
"What?" Harry said. "You're crazy!" Hermione simply sighed.  
  
"No, honestly Harry. We shrink Malfoy, and if we get caught we just say it was Moody!" Ron smirked again, remembering the "Amazing Bouncing Ferret".  
  
Hermione gave a warning look, Harry shook his head. While the idea of shrinking Malfoy was a funny notion.... and the lie, "Moody did it", sounded believeable... but what if it was Moody who caught them? Or what if Snape asked Moody? And Dumbledore... he'd see through it. Dumbledore, Harry though, saw more than Moody's magical eye.  
  
Ron took out his wand, and unraveled the scroll.  
  
"No Ron!" Hermione was out of her seat, trying to stop him, but he raised his wand and aimed it at a old block of Fudge Cake on the table.  
  
"Canistrum Parvus!" Ron called, aiming his wand, Hermione grabbed his hand trying to pull it away, and they went tumbeling down, her ontop of him, and the bright green light from the spell consumed their bodies.... down.... down....  
  
Harry stood, flabberghasted, in a look that plainly said 'Oh shit'.  
  
When Ron nexted opened his eyes he was the size of a small bug, no smaller. Hermione was still lying on him, and for a moment they both lay, looking into each others eye.... then she leaped up, quickly.  
  
"Ron?! What were you thinking?" Hermione cried in a voice that clearly reprsented how she felt: Angry.  
  
"Well, I 'ppose I wasn't thinkin'." Ron said.  
  
"How can you joke at a time like this? We're shrunk, and it's your fault!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Blame ol' Ron for everything, don't you 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something when the entire ground shook, and she fell over. Ron also took a tumble, and once again he was lying on the ground, with her in his arms.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Ron ask, looking around dazed. Harry had walked over to them, and now had his giant head staring at them.  
  
"ARE YOU OKAY!!!!" He screamed. He didn't 'scream', but as they were so small it sounded like it.  
  
"Ah! Harry, shuddap will ya?" Ron called to the giant black eyes that stared at him and Hermione. She blushed, noticing she was still in his arms.  
  
"WHAT SHOULD I DO?!!!!!!!" Harry's giant voice boomed.  
  
"Harry, keep it down, would you?" Hermione yelled at the giant. Harry, remembering Bagman at the Quidditch World Cup, aimed his wand at his throat and muttered "Quietus."  
  
"That better?" He said in the small voice.  
  
"Much" Ron responded.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you to Dumbledore." Harry said, he looked around the room for something, for anything, and found a cup. He held it down for them to climb into, and Hermione, still blushing, leapt from Ron's arms and into the cup.  
  
Harry was on his way to the school, when a cold voice spoke: "Hey Pottey, where's the weasle and the mudblood?"  
  
"Malfoy." Harry though. He turned and sure enough, Draco Malfoy, and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle were looking at him.  
  
"Shove off Ferret-Face" Harry called back. A look of discust crossed Malfoy's face, then a smirk. "Go ahead and laugh Potter. I don't care, my father is coming up to the castle for the third task, wants to watch you lose. Is your father coming? Oh... that's right, you don't have one." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"I'd rather be an orphan than have parents like yours." Harry called back, angry. "A father who's as slimly as a snake, and a mother who looks as if she has a rather sharp quill stuck in her ass."  
  
That did it. Malfoy's wand was out, he screamed "Furnunculus!" Harry dodged the spell, but in doing so he threw the cup.  
  
BANG!  
  
Malfoy fell to the ground, his wand flew in the air.  
  
"Didn't you learn last time?!" Moody growled as he walked over. His wand out. Malfoy looked horrified, he tried to stand but found that upon standing up, he fell over again.  
  
"What's wrong boy? Trying to snogg the ground are you?" Moody laughed to himself. Or at least Harry believed it was a laugh, it was such a odd sound he couldn't be sure....  
  
Malfoy tried to move, but found that upon standing he only flew back to the ground. Harry realized that Moody must have turned the ground into a Malfoy- Attracting-Magnet.  
  
Moody's eye spun around to Potter. "You okay boy?" He ask. Harry nodded. Then a grave look crossed Harry's face.... he had dropped the cup!  
  
**************  
  
A/N: He, he! Cliffhanger alert! Cliffhanger alert! Chapter Two should be up tomorrow.... but tomorrow I'm getting OOTP so I may be busy reading.... TTFN 


End file.
